Hey, look, a story
by XxRoyalMermaidPrincessxX
Summary: Hey, look, a summary. Fudou x Reader. Warning: Lemony goodness.


**Yo. Ai here. This is the first story I've published, so I hope you like it enough to review this shit I came up with. Oh, and just so you know, I'm well aware that reader x character you based isn't allowed on here. I just don't give a fuck to that rule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin.**

**Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. You and your boyfriend were headed to your apartment from the movies. You had your (fc) earbuds in and were listening to your favorite song, and before you knew it, you'd begun singing along to it.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

You opened your (e/c) orbs and saw Fudou staring straight at you. You blushed lightly and looked away. Fudou shot one of his famous smirks at you. "What? You told me to look into your eyes." He said sarcastically.

You smirked back. "Oh, that's right!" You shot back with equal sarcasm.

It was a miracle, really. (F/n) (l/n), average looks, quiet personality, was dating Fudou Akio. Bad boy, sexy, rough personality, able to get any girl's heart by just looking at them. And he chose you. You'd asked him why he chose you out of any girl he could have, but he hasn't told you why. 'It's a secret' he says.

The two of you finally got back to your apartment building. The gray-eyed man gave you a peck on the lips and ruffled your hair. "See ya, (f/n)."

You moved away and began fixing your hair with a pout. "Oi! No fair!" You whined.

He cackled a little and smirked. "It's your own fault for being so fucking adorable."

You sighed and smiled a bit. At a time, you'd have scolded him for his choice of words, but bye now you'd gotten used to it. "Hey, you wanna stay over for a bit?" You asked, a shard of hope lingering in your voice.

Fudou paused before shrugging. "Sure, why not. I don't have anything better to do."

The brunette followed you up the stairs and into your apartment room. It wasn't too expensive, and a pretty decent place for you to live in. You dropped your bag and iPod on the table and headed to the fridge. "You want anything?" You inquired.

"Nah, unless you've got alcohol." He joked. You rolled your eyes. You wetwos year younger than Fudou, and you hated alcohol of any sort. He knew this, and he teased you about it a whenever he got a chance.

"Milk it is." You muttered. You got out one of your (f/c) glasses and filled it with water from the sink, then placed it in front of Fudou. "Here."

He frowned slightly at the cup. "I don't want to drink it."

"Why?"

"I hate milk."

You sighed. A smile tugged at your lips as you thought. "Fine..." You said. You took the glass and sipped some into your mouth, and then you smashed your lips against Fudou's. Taking his surprise as an advantage, you forced the liquid into his mouth. He swallowed instantly and, not wasting any time, began sliding his long tongue against yours roughly. You weren't expecting this and moaned quietly.

This encouraged him even more. He pulled away and began dragging his tongue across your face and to your neck. You let out a louder moan. "A-ah...Akio..."

You heard a low growl rise in his throat. He found your sensitive spot and began sucking on it roughly. You whined in pleasure and squirmed. Somehow, you'd gotten on the floor beneath him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed. He gave another growl and picked you up. You felt excitement rising in your body as you realized that he was headed toward your bedroom.

Once he got in, he placed you on the bed and tore his shirt off. You felt your face heat up at the already large bulge in his pants and the sight of his built chest. He crawled on top of you and grinded roughly into you. You gasped at the sudden pleasure. Before you knew it, all you were wearing was your underwear. Instantly self-conscious, you covered your chest with your hands, blushing deeper then Burn's hair. Fudou planted soft kisses on your lips as he removed your arms. "Don't be shy...you're beautiful..."

He gently removed your bra and panties so that you were naked before him. He hurriedly ripped off his pants and boxers. He gave you a long, passionate kiss before licking a trail in between your boobs and to your pussy. He dragged his tongue all around your private area, claiming it as his own property. He then shoved his tongue inside you and rubbed your clit. You moaned loudly.

"Oo yes please don't stop..." You panted. You grabbed his head and shoved his head into your pussy, wanting the wonderful wet muscle inside you to go deeper. You could feel the pressure building quickly.

"I-I'm gonna..."

The brunette pulled his tongue out right as you were about to cum and smirked at you. You whined and glared at him. "What do you-"

Your breath hitched as his huge length slammed into you all at once. This wasn't the first time you had done this, so the dull pain subsided and was rapidly traded for pleasure. You mewled as Fudou began pumping in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Nn...Akio...please..." You groaned.

He stopped moving altogether and smirked at you. "Please what?"

"Move..." You groaned again as your face flushed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." His smirk broadened.

You couldn't take it anymore. "GODDAMNIT FUDOU! FUCK ME HARD!" You screamed. Oh thank God those walls are soundproof.

The grey eyed man growled. "Gladly..." Before you could even speak, Fudou had begun thrusting into you at an unbelievable speed. You moaned louder than you thought you possibly could. He shifted slightly and hit a spot that made her scream.

"THERE! Fuck me there!"

Pleased by this reaction, he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and rammed that spot hard. You could feel yourself tipping on the edge. "A-akio...I'm gonna cum..."

You felt your walls clench tightly around his member as you exploded into pure bliss. Fudou have a few more thrusts before he groaned and released his seed deep into you. He pulled out slowly and collapsed next to you on the bed. He pulled the covers over the both of you and smirked.

"That was fun, (F/n)-chan~" He studied your face and chuckled. You had fallen asleep, breathing softly. Fudou pulled you over to him and kissed your forehead. "Konban wa, then..." He whispered before closing his eyes.


End file.
